earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nettias
=Physical Description= Nettias is an average sized gnome with Reddish Pink balding hair, and Dark Purple sunken in eyes. His beard and mustache are long and thick. His skin is pale, and palid compared to most gnomes, and he seems to have a scowl on his face most of the time. Underneath his robes are intricate black tatoos lining his arms, legs, and back. The tatoo on his back is a design of many seperate lines to create what looks like an upside down skull. On his shoulders are deep and nasty scars. He gave himself these by performing self-mutilation rituals, and ghastly ceremonies. =Personality= Nettias' personality is like sour milk, to say the least. Unlike his other gnomish bretheren, he hates being around most people, and usually only speaks when he is making a point, or he is being spoken to. Around his superiors, he is obediant and loyal. He maniuplates other people's emotions, tortures animals for strange experiments, and worst of all, practices the forbidden Dark Arts, otherwise known as Necromancy. =Goals= Nettias' goals are dark. He works for the Council of Liches in northern Lordaeron. His mission given by his superiors is to aid Kenny with the Hand of Arthas and to make sure he does his job properly. His personal goal however, is to become a Lich. He has spent the last few years perfecting the ritual in creating a Phylactery. He has finished this task and reeks havoc amongst enemies of the Scourge in battles by using his dreaded weapon, the Ice Reaper. His newest mission given to him by the Council is to revive the infamous, Adorix the Frostlasher. Adorix was the puppet master of the Purge of Stormwind in earlier monthes before Nettias came on the scene. Adorix fell in a colossal battle between Feyrin Raventalon at Windrunner Spire on the south-western corner of the Ghostlands. His Phylactery was improperly destroyed in an explosion that killed Adorix and Feyrin, the shards of the Phylactery flew across Azeroth, waiting to be found once again... Nettias has obtained five of the seven shards, the last two are in the ressurected Feyrin's possesion. So Nettias waits, and when the time is right, he shall take the shards from Feyrin and revive his malevolent master. After several weeks of trying to hunt down the shards that Feyrin held, Adorix made contact with his servant, whispering knowledge of an alternative to ressurect him. The alternative source was an ancient Highborne 'Soul Stealer', this weapon gave the wielder unfathomable arcane power from the multidue of souls contained within it. This power easily corrupted those who chose to wield the 'Soul Stealer', causing the Highborne to lock it away deep within the mountains north of Feralas. A mysterious bounty hunter who's name was known only to few, had retrieved this weapon from a nameless terror who had recently obtained the 'Soul Stealer' from its hidden vault. The cloaked man made his way to Stormwind City after seven long years of exile. Adorix told Nettias that it would be foolhardy to attempt taking the weapon from the man's grasp. Adorix contacted an old enemy by the name of Harple, a man who played both sides of any conflict, but ultimatley joins the side of Good. Convincing Harple to ascertain the 'Soul Stealer', Adorix ordered Nettias to prepare the necessary components for the Ritual of Rebirth. Harple easily obtained the weapon and made his way to the Catacombs under Raven Hill, where Adorix, Nettias, and Kenny the Death Knight waited for the last item needed for the ritual. Despite the betrayl of Harple, and the destruction of two shards of the Phylactery, Adorix was ressurected from his eternal prison in the Nether. Now Nettias awaits new orders from his master, and in the mean time, he constructs a new weapon for the Scourge, one that he is convinced will destroy any fortress that stands in his way.